Son of destruction, champion of the rivers
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody knows how it happened. not even the fates knew how this even came to be. but a child did what was never fated to happen. He connected the rivers. and this is the story of what has become of it.

*middle of nowhere. 8300*

Young perseus was constantly abused by his stepfather. he ran away. simple as that. at this time he had stumbled across a cave where there were people walking around aimlessly but they were _transparent_. in that day he discovered he did not need to eat. he found 5 rivers all swirling around this place with the dead people. he started digging passage ways through the black sand until he made giant passageways in to a center area.

all that was left was the sand damming up the rivers. he found over the year that he had some control over the rivers. willing the water to break through the dams and they all swirled around in the center. the boy didnt slack. he made something as big as a pond. As this happened he felt so happy that his work was finally done he realised he hadn't washed in over a year. even though he didnt start stinking in the underworld he felt as though he needed a wash since he hadnt felt water in over a year. not knowing the dangers. he jumped in. and this, is where our true story begins. As the boy dove in the water he felt nothing but cool water on his skin as he began swimming. as he swam towards the center of his small pond he saw 5 women standing there, smiling. when he approached them they turned towards him, grinning and he grew uneasy.

"w-who are you." little perseus muttered. little hurt him anymore. he had gotten too much used to it by his step father.

a woman clad in all black started to speak. "we…. are the five rivers of the underworld."

*Troy 1250 BC*

It was sad. seeing people fight amongst themselves. his 'mothers' told him of the world and he became probably the most knowledgeable person in the universe. that's what it seemed like anyways. his mothers had adopted him and trained as well as taught him for years. they explained how there was a new race called titans emerging and how their power source was the mortals that belived in them.

primordials however (for that was what the 5 rivers were he was told.) drew power from their elements. how kronos was the king of the titans all of them together had ruled the mortal realm before and drew their power from every single molecule of moving water in the world. and since it was never truly still on a molecular level the god of lquids as well as the primordial gods of sea and ocean faded away having forfeit their domains to the rivers. perseus so long ago allowed them to be together when for eternity they were seperated. they made him their only and first son. adopted or no you all know how godly adoptions actually change the bloodstream. so yes he was the _first _son of the five rivers of the underworld and their only heir. they spoke of a power he had that he had not discovered whenever they thought he wasn't listening.

they later taught him on one of his visits (he rarely visited them not he was more on the surface, but occasionally visited.

at the beginning he constantly asked his parents why they were so thankful for him connecting them together and they simply replied 'someday you will understand' he had complained for weeks that it wasn't a valid answer but oh the irony. he understood more than anyone. he had nobody. his parents may be loving but even if they couldn't see or feel it he saw it, they were simply grateful for him returning them to each other, eternally so. but they didn't love him even if they thought they did. how am i alive? oh well i'm stupid but you're equally so. having 6 immortal parents? oh yeah he forgot to mention. he was perses' only son. yes perseus was quite a fitting name was it not? he almost wanted to laugh at the irony and he did. it came out as a bitter short sickening laugh. oh yes growing up next to the very fields of punishment and tartarus makes someone understandably _tainted. _well that and having all of his parents ones that soley existed to cause misfortune.

memory, discord, destruction, mortality, oaths, pain, fire, sorrow, oblivion, healing and grief. those are his inherited domains. _and you wonder why he's messed up? _yeah thought so. he kept moving, hunting, improving his skills, not that it could be improved much anyways. for 7 millenia this is what he did. no companions, nothing. he had _nothing._ how bitter it was to be the heir of mortality yet be unable to die himself. the result? a few trips to tartarus. not that he cared, he was simply careful not to venture to the mansion of night. after he returned. he wanted to kill himself again. and much to his mothers panicking. he killed himself 3 times in a row that time. at least there was something to do down there. that was the thing though. if he chose to he _wouldn't _die.

he could give someone memories or take them away in an instant, he could cause chaos to the very foundations of matter, splitting atoms if he wished it, destroy almost _anything_. create any form of destruction, but destruction and discord walk hand in hand. he could stop any discord or destruction at will. his destruction and discord together he could go so far as to destroy countries. however he never really tested his powers to the fullest. he could give or take away mortality. this included invincible skin. he gained power from any oath taken, he had the power to disobey the ancient laws if an oath was broken. and make them die _permanently_. no he could not make them fade. nobody could do that but he could take their monster immortallity.

he could cause pain like no other or simply remove it. he had complete dominion over fire, nothing special there. he could make someone see the most sad and sorrowful things in their life, if that wasn't enough then he could make them feel complete and utter sorrow. oblivion. it's exactly what it sounds like. oblivion. healing. he could heal almost any wound so long as the fates allowed it. grief was basically the same as sorrow. oh yeah i forgot to tell you.

i am a god. yes. oh and the previously listed powers? his domains. what did you expect, he was the firstborn of perses he was bound to be powerful! as he observed the scene before him he couldn't help but find amusement at the stubbornness of the mortals. the king of sparta was leading greece to war for a _whore?!_ wo. just wow. if the myrmidons and gods weren't intervening in this war he wouldv'e not given it another glance. he observed the men getting ready on their proper sides. he could tell this was the final battle. this would determine who wins or loses. lives or dies. the men of africa, perseus really couldnt bring himself to care about the name of the kingdom, were lined up with those of troy facing the remaining soldiers of greece. what he saw simply fueled his anger more. the petty goddess of the hunt and that annoying sun god were helping the trojans! in person! his cousins, the fates didn't put the ancient laws in place for no reason and even though he was above them _they _certainly weren't. i observed the goddess with her group of feminist bitches along with the sun god and decided to make himself known. _but first_ he thought as he silently prayed to the fates. as much as he hated to admit it the maorai were more powerful than him. lachesis was the first child of chronus _and _anake, making her almost the most powerful entity in the universe.

perseus was the first born of 6 deities but they were minor primordials and a titan. _now that i think about it the second most powerful titan as well as the deities that control almost everything. _every liquid that moves. so every liquid was under his beck and call. it reassured him but the morai were still most likely more powerful. in fact it didn't matter who was more powerful. if he attacked them they could cut the string of everyone he cared about. ha! he almost laughed at that. the only ones he would give a shit to protect were his mothers and the fates couldn't control them. the rumors of chaos giving birth to the primordials was primarily: bullshit. in fact the only reason chaos was known as 'the creator' is because she managed to convince the primordias to cooperate. the primordials were literally the very element that their domain was. they were made in to a conscious body but could easily exist with no body or 3,000 body's. primordials power was nearly endless.

now that he thought about it _he was the child of five primordials and a titan. i'm pretty damn powerful._ he mused. he watched as the greeks charged in to battle. the silver clad girls on the walls caught his attention and he decided to have a 'conversation' he smiled slightly to himself. it was so long since he's had a good fight. the best challenge he had recently was about 30 minor gods staging an attack on him. he finished them all within 10 minutes after getting bored. yes, perseus jackson's long, long, immortal life was boring. he scampered along hopping from tree branch to branch leaping so gracefully it would put artemis to shame. as he neared the walls some archers had spotted him.

a smile graced his face, deciding to play with his prey. as they shot at him with their bows pretty quickly half of the batallion had noticed him. noticing this he jumped from branch to branch faster, barely dodging the arrows.

pretty soon everyone was shocked that he still managed to survive and the entire cohort was on him. oh yeah did he mention he was on good terms with tyche? no? oh yeah she's actually really nice if you manage to get to know her. so by pure luck which wasn't so lucky anymore he dodged them all. it was funny really, the olympians completely disregarded minor gods but here tyche was saving his life millions of times.

did he mention this entire war was simply eris' doing?

soon he had caught the attention of 3 cohorts and some gaping greeks. he also caught the attention of the hunters of artemis. he bobbed and weaved and eventually made it to the wall, still bobbing and weaving out of the path of the arrows. now he had half of the battle field either staring at him or shooting at him. he finally made it to the wall and scurried up quickly and efficiently. when he got to the top, smirking the men slowly started to back up while the hunters charged towards him cursing man for being cowards.

he smirked at this as the first hunter reached him. he easily blocked her knife before hitting her on the back of the head with the flat of his blade. he summersaulted over another hunter hitting her in the back of the head with his hilt before blocking another incoming blow.

as he continued his quick work on the hunters he was met by two olympian god's death glares. apollo started firing arrows at him, all of them missing. they both looked stunned but kept firing arrows.

"who are you _boy _we are the dual gods of archery we do not _miss." _she snarled out.

"crazy how far a little luck can go huh?" he asked smirking as he caught an arrow inbetween his teeth and the shocked olympians dropped their bows.

smirking he flashed out of the area before he was caught by the stupid olympians.

*2002 CE half blood hill*

as perseus watched the girl told her friends to go he couldn't help but marvel at the bravery of the girl. his senses told him that she was the one and yes, he could confirm that. as a hellhound was about to make the lunge for the young demigod i noticed the lightining bolt coming from the heavens as the hellhound was about to kill her. he moved the demigod to the side, narrowly missing the hellhound the bolt struck the ground. she popped up staggering on her feet and wearily stabbed the hellhound.

he destroyed the rest of the monsters with a flick of a hand using his destruction domain. it looked like she managed to sense his presence and was looking around wearily.

"who's there? why did you save me?" she questioned as he chuckled and stepped out of the shadows slow clapping with a sadistic smirk on his face. she seemed extremely taken aback and afraid about the sadistic gleam in his eye. he moved towards her but she fell over tripping backwards. as he came near her she was scrambling back quickly trying to get away from him.

as she was crawling away he placed a hand on her shoulder. surprisingly soft warm and reassuring but she had a feeling that in a millisecond it could turn to a death grip and crack the entire left side of her body. he placed a hand over her abdomen and she flinched but what happened next surprised her. the wounds on her body healed quickly and it felt like she was bathing in nectar and ambrosia.

"w-who are you?" she questioned nervously

"alright kid, i'm gonna be streight foreward. i want you to be my champion. i really don't feel like listing my titles so if you accept it'll give you a basic idea of how to use my powers you accept kid?" he said quickly

"w-why would you want me to be your champion? i'm just a demigod… i wouldn't have even been able to escape and get to camp half blood if you hadn't helped me!" she questioned/exclaimed

at this his cheeky grin turned in to a sad smile. "well, kid i really havn't accomplished anything in my life despite being super powerful. honestly nothing's much of a challenge any more and….. i want to accomplish something.. so i need a champion. and trust me thalia you _will _be the greatest demigod in history. i'm not saying that just for your fatal flaw… i mean it. wether you take the blessing or not you're bound for great things thalia." as he finished his speach he rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder and once again thalia was shocked at how gentle he could be.

"u-um sure i accept i guess" she said unevenly

"alright kid when they get over this hill tell em whatever you want. i don't care if you outright tell them about me. almost nobody knows about me except for a select few. alright, now you're gonna pass out and wake up really powerful. later kid!" he said cheekily once again

"wait! what's your name?" she questioned.

he turned back, grinning and as he said it she stiffened. "perseus.. blessed of tyche" he answered as darkness consumed her.

*thalia 3 months after*

i was having an argument/shouting match with 3 ares campers and almost everyone was looking on in amusement as they expected me to get my ass kicked. however, i had a trick u my sleeve. the abilities didn't immediately show themselves as he said but i _did _get one power after a few months. as one of them finally snapped at thalia and swung the next moment they were on the ground writhing in agony. the campers looked at her stunned as she stormed off to cabin 1. as she went up to the cabin the 'great' (a.k.a arrogant) son of poseidon approached her.

"hey good looking that was pretty impressive back there" he said confidently "if you would've asked for my help i could've wiped the floor with 'em" he boasted

my response? flip him off and storm in cabin one. (fast foreward no detail time)

later that day there was a quest for barnacle beard and me. we had to go together apparently so i chose annabeth when the kid wanted to take a child of ares. eventually chiron forced him to take me. for some reason my power over pain wouldn't work on the quest. i also havn't heard from my 'patron' and i was worried he tricked me. apparently _all _of the big 3's weapons were stolen. so all in all i was currently sitting in a cab in the middle of winter. (there is no thalia's tree so no quest for the golden fleece.) there was apparently some powerful demigods that grover had found and needed their assistance. she was in the car with the arrogant son of poseidon, hector and annabeth that was fawning over him. personally, it disgusted her. she saw that the annabeth that she used to know was gone _or was it? _this annabeth seemed like she would do anything to survive and get in the spot light _including pretending to be friends with someone. _

*perseus* i observed my young champion through the years and despite her belief i was simply waiting for the time for her powers to arise. he suspected it was now. he watched as the arrogant son of poseidon got captured by the manticore and the attempts of the rest of the quest to follow. as the hunters appeared he decided to concentrate his essence. _this would be fun!_

he smirked and got out a scythe, twirling it maniacally. the scythe was his weapon of power and unlike being bathed in one or if it was extremely powerful two of the rivers this one was created in a place he created. the heart of the rivers. this was the place where all of the rivers connected. the scythe was instowed with _lots _of his magical power and possibly the most powerful weapon in creation.

he stepped out of the shadow as the daughter of athena was dragged off the cliff, much to everyones grief. he stepped out of the shadows and the lieutenant of the hunt was the first to notice him.

"You!" she exclaimed pointing at him shocked remembering how he had knocked her out all of those years ago.

she succeeded in attracting the others attention as two other hunters dropped their bows along with the goddess artemis.

"you" she rasped out much to the confusion of a raging thalia he was smirking at.

"sup pinecone face" he taunted throwing a mocking smirk her way.

"PINECONE FACE WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! YOU JUST SHOW UP MAKE ME YOUR CHAMPION AND THEN DISSAPEAR! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW ME THE DAMN POWERS YOU TALKED ABOUT!" she screamed. she was right in his face now as he smiled down at her.

"well technically you still have those powers you just havn't unlocked them yet. i called you pinecone face because when i saved you you're dad was about to turn you in to a pine tree and i have actually been watching you every minute since i really have nothing to do" he said grinning cheekily.

"w-what are you doing here _boy _you come to troy knock us out then beat two olympians and leave only to return over 3 millenia later and claim someone as your champion!" zoe he remembered, exclaimed.

"uuhh yeah pretty much why?" he asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"you _are _coming with me to olympus _boy_!" artemis ordered

"meh sure i really have nothing to do anyways. the only reason i got a champion is i need something to do, i'm thinking about fading" he said with a shrug as if fading was no big deal. "oh! i almost forgot the best part! you know about kronos but you don't even know about the best part yet! if you don't have her you guys are streight up fucked i'd just like to explain." he said grinning cheekily

"alright thals or pinecone face whatever the fuck you wanna be called i think it's time to have a conversaton" he said suddenly gaining seriousness, nodding towards the woods

before he could leave a hand caught his arm "wait why would you want to fade?" artemis asked, her prejudice momentarily forgotten replaced by curiosity.

"imagine this moon goddess. your father is the titan of destruction and doesn't know you exist. you visited the underworld as a mortal as a toddler. you then have nothing to do so you manage to dig out a trench connecting the five rivers. they adopt you soley out of gratitude and a debt needed to be payed. now imagine trining for 3 millenia until you literally know everything under the sun and much, much more. now you wander around for another 4,050 years alone with nobody enen knowing you exist. you kill yourself several times to go to tartarus to quell the boredom however tartarus is damn boring. you do this several times until you finally get bored. you hear about the trojan war and decide to check it out. there you meet two gods with sticks up their asses that attempt to kill you until you defeat them and leave. you then hapen to jump in to tartarus until you basically live there. you decide to save a girl from more damn gods with sticks up their asses and make this girl who has a destiny to kill primordials your champion. you then observer her through everyone of her quests until you meet the same damn goddess with a stick up their ass! this is my damn life!" he started out in a whisper but it slowly grew in volume until he was screaming.

he turned away from the whimpering goddess. "come thalia… we have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

the car ride was spent in mostly awkward silence, the hunters of artemis whispering in the back to themselves, him and thalia were idly chitchatting about different experiences, thalia asked him a few questions, and steven was sitting by apollo and grover talking about how powerful he was, and how the god that was taken with artemis must've gotten her butt whipped. bianca and nico were sitting in the row across from perseus talking among themselves.

bianca said that whether she joined the hunters or not would depend on something, which she didn't tell nico and it frustrated him to no end. she was shooting glances at perseus though, as if she knew he was there, she must've been the only one that was paying attention to him other than apollo or thalia… strange.

when they pulled down into camp half-blood, and got out of the sun bus, apollo, serious mood behind him, grinned flirtatiously at the hunters and left.

the hunters piled out of the sun bus and right past chiron, not giving him time to speak, there were assembled campers all around the hill, where they landed. they started asking questions rapid fire, thalia practically hung onto him, she didn't look afraid, just like she wanted reassurance there was someone on her side now. chiron pounded his hoof on the ground "now campers, give them some room, there will be plenty of time for questions at the campfire!" he announced, dispersing the group.

as the group of campers left one by one he caught sight of a hermes camper, he saw a scythe bracelet hanging from their wrist. he wondered why nobody else could see it but noticed it was shimmering in and out of existence, and assumed his nephews magic was protecting it.

ignoring it for the moment, he moved with chiron and the rest of their group, he idly noticed the hunters out of the corner of his vision hitting some campers where the sun don't shine with dull arrows and winced. he had tried to flirt with melinoe once, and that's where hades had hit him, afterwards, he didn't do a thing about it, it isn't exactly pleasing to the lady when you beat the shit out of their father.

**(a/n: decide pairing! no percabeth and no perlia, i personally like perlia but it doesn't fit this story. i'm actually very open to and am most likely going to do a harem. VOTE!) **

when he made it to the big house he was slightly surprised to see dionysus sitting in a chair holding cards in his hands. nico, not too bubbly anymore, sat down in a chair next to his sister, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. her olive skin (percy noticed that was rare for a daughter of hades) and raven black hair contrasted well together, along with her Ccup breasts, which he noticed a few stray strands of hair were laid out on, he looked down to where she was wearing black skinny jeans, matching her form fitting black t-shirt perfectly. he noticed he was staring and moved to a seat, thankfully before anyone noticed.

chiron began "so, they need to see the ori-" i cut him off with a wave of my hand and the diangelo kids clutching their head as if having a migraine,

he looked at me strangely and i shrugged "god of memory" i explained and he just stared at me, it isn't every day that you see a twelve year old god.

he immediately bowed "my-" i cut him off

"i really don't care for formalities." i said, waving him off.

he frowned but nodded. he noticed that nico and bianca were better and continued.

*bianca POV* (A/N i'm most likely going to have her as one of his pairings.)

when he sent a tendril of power into me i instantly felt it, and opened up for him, it looked like it was causing nico pain so i went along with it, feeling him ravish my mind and replacing it with memories, it took all of my willpower not to moan out loud.

when his ravishing was done, i nearly let out a sigh of disappointment. it felt _so good _to get dominated like that.

i looked across the table wide eyed at who i now knew was dionysus. i looked at perseus "but… who are you?" i asked curiously.

nico was shaking his head, but perseus just smirked he raised his hand and i felt him in my head again, but harder. nico didn't get the same treatment. when it was done i looked at him "incredible" i whispered, he just smirked.

"so, they know about all of the gods now, but i think we should deal with the hunters here, when was the last time chiron? 1982?" he asked the surprised centaur

"actually yes" he answered.

i nodded in his direction then turned towards the d'angelo's. "so nico, i can get you acquainted, nico can get a tour of camp, take your pick chiron, and i can show bianca around." i said to the centaur, he was opening his mouth, most likely to ask why they had to be toured separately, but one glare shut him up.

he nodded "i will get a hermes camper to show him around" he said, nico was about to question why he couldn't go with me when i gave him the same treatment as chiron and i'm guessing it took all of his willpower not to whimper.

i smiled "good, here milady" i said, transforming to her age, 15, and holding out my arm. she blushed, standing up and accepting it. i strolled out of the big house and into the woods.

she got over her blushing and was about to ask why they were in the woods when he slammed her against a tree roughly, making her squeal.

she looked at him with fear apparent on her face and he smirked. he leaned in close "you don't think i'm oblivious do you? i _am _the god of oblivion, i guess this can classify." he whispered in her ear.

she pursed her lips "i- i don-" she was cut of by his growl.

"please don't play oblivious, the question is, how far are you willing to go?" he asked, smirking.

she couldn't take it anymore, his intoxicating scent, she didn't even know what he smelled like, it was a whole new smell, and the fact that he was so close to her, those perfect lips… she smashed hers onto his.

**BOOM! cliffhanger, but vote and you can add your own pairing!**


	3. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
